


Achilles heel

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Sassy Erin Strauss, Sex, Snarky David Rossi, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, married strauss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: She couldn't figure out how she always ended up in these situations, stuck under a desk in David Rossi's office.Follow-up to Despicable Me





	Achilles heel

Erin strode through the empty BAU bullpen, up the ramp, down the walkway and into David Rossi’s office. She had told him that she wanted his report about increases in adolescent homicide by the end of the day, yesterday, and he had not turned it in. She knew he did it deliberately and that if she waited, he would present it to her first thing in the morning. But she didn’t want it in the morning she wanted it now.

 

She began to search through the files on his desk. But it wasn’t there. Frowning she sat in his chair and tugged at the desk drawers; they were locked. ‘Damn him,’ she thought. He did it on purpose. Somehow, she knew that he knew she would look for this report and he deliberately hid it from her. She growled in frustration. Suddenly, she became aware of voices in the bullpen.

She looked out the window and saw that David and Aaron Hotchner were walking up the ramp.

 

‘Damn,’ she swore silently.

 

She didn’t want to be caught in here. Luckily, she hadn’t turned on the light, but she had left the door open. The voices grew closer and she realized that instead of going to Hotch’s office they were headed to Dave’s. In a panic she slid to the floor and crawled under his desk.

 

She tucked herself as far back as she could and silently thanked whoever was responsible for giving Dave a desk that sat completely on the floor.

“Why is your door open?” Hotch asked as the light flipped on and Erin pulled her legs tight against her chest.

“Must not have closed it all the way when we left,” Dave said off-handedly. She heard the clink of glass against glass and the gentle slosh of liquid being poured.

‘Oh no,’ she groaned inwardly they were having a drink.

She heard the creak and groan of a chair as someone sat down then a pair of legs appeared in front of her. She watched in horror as Dave sat in his chair and slid his legs under the desk. One of his feet touched her leg and she held her breath waiting for him to say something. Time froze as he slouched down and looked under the desk. Their eyes met.

“Something wrong?” Hotch asked.

Dave smirked at her. “Apparently I dropped a file under the desk,” he said smoothly. He sat back up and scooted his chair closer. “I’ll get it later.”

She relaxed then became aware that he was removing his shoes. She reached out and pushed them away from her as they smelled; not overpoweringly but they still smelled. She nearly squeaked out loud when she felt his sock-clad toes caress her leg. His foot slid up her calf then down her thigh.

‘Why did she have to wear a skirt today?’ she wondered to herself.

His foot found its way to her groin. She sucked in a breath as he caressed her panties with his toes.

‘This is so not right,’ she reminded herself. She knew she could end it right now. Just put her hand on his leg and he would stop but then he would probably tell Hotch that she was there and her entire career, no her life, would be ruined. He continued to caress her with his toes.

She sighed and closed her eyes. After the night at the hotel she hadn’t been sure of how they would work together but they managed to ignore each other as they always had. She wasn’t so certain that she could continue to ignore him as her body began to respond to him. He pressed the ball of his foot against her clit and gently rocked it back and forth. She could feel herself throbbing under his ministrations. Her head fell back and thumped against the back wall of the desk.

“Getting relaxed are you?” Hotch asked.

She could hear Dave chuckle. “You know me; this place is my home away from home.”

Dave’s foot continued to rock against her sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Every so often he would tease her with his toes then press firmly against her again. She started to pant as her body moved closer to an orgasm. The naughty side of her mind began to take over as she wondered what he would do if she removed his sock. Before she could think about the consequences, she grabbed his leg and tugged his sock off.

Dave moved his foot back to her groin and grabbed her panties with his toes. He tugged at the lacy material. Erin took a deep breath before carefully removing the scrap of clothing. She placed her hands, on Dave’s foot and gently guided him to her now exposed crotch. His toes slipped between her folds and teased her wet and pulsating clit. She bit back a groan as he rubbed her faster and harder.

She could hear the two men talking but for the life of her she had no idea what they were talking about. Her hips began to move in time with his foot. Her heart raced and her breathing became labored until she suddenly came. Holding her breath, she grabbed his foot and pressed it hard against her center as she rode out her pleasure.

Her heartbeat slowed and her breathing began to return to normal when she heard Hotch announce that he was heading home.

“I’m going to finish my drink and take that report over to Strauss’s office before I head out,” Dave replied.

“Want me to wait for you,” Hotch offered.

“Nah, you go see Jack,” Dave told him. “I’ll be okay on my own.”

She heard Hotch chuckle. “I know you’re a big boy.”

“You know it,” Dave said saucily. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Hotch replied.

She waited under the desk for Dave to move but he continued to sit there and rub his foot over her wetness and spread it across her legs. After several minutes she put her hands on his knees and pushed him back.

“You owe me,” Dave said quietly as she began to crawl out from under his desk. She was still on her knees in front of him as he reached down and rubbed the front of his pants. She felt a tingle in her mid-section as her eyes locked onto his hand.

“Why don’t you close and lock the door,” she suggested. “I’d rather not have anyone walk in on us.”  

He chuckled as he pushed himself up and out of the chair. “Why don’t we move over to the couch?”

She made her way unsteadily to her feet and watched him as he closed and locked the door then reached over and closed the blinds as well. Her turned back to her and reached his hand out. Ignoring the hand, she trudged across the room. She stood next to the couch waiting for him.

“Have a seat,” he proffered.

“You’re going to stand for this?” she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

He grinned. “Only until you take off my pants.”

“You can’t undress yourself?” she growled.

“You already removed my sock and did unspeakable things to my foot I think you can handle my pants,” he purred.

She reached out and began to loosen his belt. “You’re the one who was molesting me with that appendage.”

“Need I remind you that it was  **my**  desk that  **you**  were hiding under?”

She popped the button out of the hole and slid the zipper down before tugging the jeans down his slim hips. His underwear bulged from the pressure of his erection. As his pants fell to the floor, he stepped out of them. Gently she traced the fingers of her right hand across his bulge. He moaned and pressed his hips towards her.

“Patience,” she whispered as she pushed him towards the couch. He dropped down and lay back against the cushions.

Erin lowered herself between his knees placing her hands on his legs. She caressed the course hair covering firm muscles slowly teasing her way closer to his crotch. She dropped her head and rubbed her cheek against the inside of his thigh. She could smell the muskiness emanating from him.

She turned her head to nip and lick at the soft skin slowly moving closer to his hips. She felt his hand softly touch her hair. Pausing slightly, she was surprised when he made no move to hurry her up. Most men, namely her husband, just wanted her mouth on his cock but not Dave. He appeared to not be in any kind of a hurry. ‘Of course, he wasn’t,’ she thought. ‘He has all night. He doesn’t have someone waiting for him at home like I do. So why was I taking my time? Because I’m not in a hurry to go home either,’ she told herself silently.

Flicking her tongue out she licked and sucked her way up his leg and back down. He moaned in protest as her wandering mouth moved back to his knee. She smiled and turned her attention to the inside of his other leg. As she reached the other knee, she slid her hands up and grabbed his underwear. He raised his hips as she pulled the cloth down his legs and off the end of his feet.

She wrapped her hand around his length and gave him a few tugs. He moaned and she felt a slight pressure from his hands asking her to move closer. She placed a gentle kiss on his tip then flicked her tongue out to taste his pre-cum. Her tongue slid across his skin over and over again as she moved up and down his shaft. After several minutes his hips flexed up and down urging her to move faster.

“Erin,” he growled. “Get up off your knees and sit on my lap.”

Grinning widely, she slowly stood up and stepped back from him. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled the ends out of her skirt. She slid the material off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She turned around and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. As she turned back around, she crossed her arms clutching her bra in place.

Dave was slowly stroking his erection as he watched her. “Damn! Woman you are killing me here.”

Without replying she lowered her hands slipping the bra down her arms and dropping it at her feet. She raised the edge of her skirt and slipped her hand under the cloth and rubbed herself.

“Take it off,” he demanded.

Ignoring his request, she continued to pleasure herself with one hand as she squeezed a breast with the other. She watched Dave through half-lidded eyes. His hand was tugging rapidly on his length as his eyes watched her every move.

“Erin! I swear if you don’t at least get your ass over here I’m going to bend you over my knee,” he threatened.

“Promise?” she purred.

In less than a heartbeat he sprang off of the couch and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her over to the couch and laid her across his knees then pulled up her skirt and swatted her exposed buttocks twice. He tugged her around and helped her to her feet then began tugging at the waistband of her skirt.

“Are you going to help me take it off or am I just going to rip it off of you?” he asked.

She swatted at his hands. “You rip my skirt and you’ll be buying me a dozen replacements.”

“Just a dozen?” he asked as she released the zipper and slid the skirt over her hips. He tugged her back onto his lap only this time she was sitting facing him.

“My you are impatient,” she observed.

“I’m done waiting Erin,” he growled. His mouth covered her left breast and he suckled on her nipple. Grasping her hips, he pulled her up and lined up his erection to her opening. She slowly lowered herself down on him enjoying the feel of him inside her. Dave released her breast and tilted his head back.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“Does that feel good, David?”

He peered at her. “What do you think?”

“I think I found your Achilles heel,” she smirked.

He snorted at her. “If you weren’t such an uptight bitch you would have found it years ago.”

“I didn’t want to be a notch on your bed post,” she replied.

“Ugh,” he grunted as she began to bounce up and down. His fingers dug into the flesh on her hips as he helped her move faster. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as they moved in rhythm together.

She began to pound against him harder as she felt her orgasm building. Soft whimpers crossed her lips as she threw her head back and willed herself to come. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her clit flicking back and forth; his voice urging her to fall over the edge. She clasped her lips together and tried to hold off but she was too far gone. The intensity of her orgasm made her catch her breath as her body was wracked with pleasure.

As she became aware of her surroundings, she realized she was draped over David Rossi’s chest. Her face was buried in his neck, his hands rubbed up and down her back as he whispered softly in her ear.

‘Damn,’ she cursed silently. ‘She just found her own Achilles heel.’

She began to stand up only to find him pulling her back down on top of him.

“Let me go, David,” she ordered.

“I don’t think so, Babe.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” she growled even as a warmth spread through her from the endearment.

He laughed and buried his fingers in her hair as he pulled her mouth against his. When he broke the kiss, she was panting and holding him tight. “You know you like it when I call you that.”

“Bastard,” she cursed as she stole another kiss from him.

“You ready for round two?” he asked.

She breathed heavily for a moment. As she was about to speak his phone on his desk rang. They both stared at it. After three rings it stopped then a moment later his cell phone began ringing.

“I have a feeling you’re about to get called into work,” she told him.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “I guess we’ll have to finish this later.”

She stood up and moved away from him as he got up and went for his phone. She began to dress as he answered the phone. He tossed her panties at her and carried her shoes over as he hung up his phone.

“What the hell were you doing under my desk?” he frowned.

“I didn’t want you to find me in your office,” she replied sheepishly.

“Well that worked really well,” he teased.

“Shut up!”

“We’re you looking for something?” he asked as he got dressed.

“That report you were supposed to give me today.”

“Ah,” he said knowingly. “It’s in my desk. I didn’t want to lose it or for someone to come get it before I wanted them too.”

“Bastard,” she said again.

“You really need to get a new name for me,” he told her as he fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked his desk drawer. He handed her the file and smiled. “You may want to hurry back to your office before anyone gets here; your hair is a mess.”

“Thanks,” she said shortly. She turned away from him and opened the door.

“Don’t forget Erin, you owe me.”

“In your dreams David.”

He grinned widely. “Every night, Erin, every night.”


End file.
